Amalgame
by EternalKitsune
Summary: oneshot POV Shuichi Minamino. introspection de Shuichi alors que son alter ego démoniaque, Yoko Kurama, lui fait face...


**Auteur :** Kitsune   
**Genre :** one-shot assuré, pour le reste je ne saurais le dire   
**Source :** Yu Yu Hakusho   
**Disclaimers :** les personnages sont la propriété de Yoshihiro Togashi, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, mais l'originalité de ce scénario m'appartient.   
**Date :** 10/07/2005 

_Amalgame_

**J**e m'appelle Shuichi Minamino et j'ai 17 ans. Depuis peu, ma vie toute entière a changé. Pour la première fois, je peux prononcer ces mots, les ressentir. Je _suis_ Shuichi. Désormais, mes compagnons ne m'appelleront plus par cet autre nom, que j'ai porté si longtemps. Ou plutôt, ce nom que portait l'entité démoniaque qui partageait mon corps et mon âme, Yoko Kurama...   
**J**e suis désormais un humain comme les autres. Je vis chez mes parents, je vais au lycée, je vois mes amis... Enfin, un humain avec tout de même quelques particularités. J'ai gardé en moi des traces de ce démon qui fusionna avec moi pour échapper à ses poursuivant, 17 ans plus tôt.   
**D**ésormais il est là, devant moi. Nos yeux se croisent avec curiosité, fouillant ces visages et ces regards que nous avons si longtemps partagés comme la seule et unique personne que nous étions. Difficile de croire que quelques jours auparavant, c'était toujours le cas.   
**S**es iris dorés courent sur moi sans pudeur aucune, détaillant la moindre parcelle de mon corps comme s'il était encore le sien. Nous nous connaissons tout deux mieux que quiconque... Comment penser, après tout ce temps, que celui qui se tient là à quelques pas de moi est une autre personne ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien être en train de rêver, ou de me fixer dans une glace. Je sais que pour lui aussi c'est ainsi. Lui qui commençait à souhaiter de devenir un humain, oublier son passé et de tirer un trait sur cette apparence de démon. Ou bien, était-ce justement mon désir ? A partir de quand nos deux esprits ont-ils commencé à se séparer ? La fusion était pourtant parfaite... comment savoir quelles sont, quelles _étaient_ mes pensées, et quelles étaient les siennes ?   
**I**l est temps à présent de vivre chacun notre vie. Je me sens étrange, vide. Cette force qui toujours m'a accompagné est à présent séparée de moi, comme si une partie de mon âme s'était reconstituée afin de former un nouvel être... C'est presque cela en fin de compte. Kurama, démon réincarné en humain est redevenu celui qu'il était, et l'humain qu'il était devenu a laissé place à celui qu'il aurait dû être. Ajouté à cela bien sûr l'expérience et les souvenirs que nous avons vécus ensembles, ainsi que ceux qu'il avait de sa vie d'avant.   
**J**e me sentirais presque idiot. Nous sommes totalement transparents l'un pour l'autre. Aucun secret n'existe entre nous. Il sait tout de moi, comme je sais tout de lui. J'en serais presque gêné. Il le sait bien sûr. Déjà, ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire léger et moqueur, comme j'en ai si souvent fait moi aussi quand mon côté démoniaque reprenait le dessus. Mais le côté humain n'est pas tout à fait ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Je réponds d'un sourire doux. Là aussi, il savait comment je réagirais. Entre nous, nul besoin de mot.   
**M**ais je m'interroge. À présent libéré de l'humain qui vivait en lui, perdra-t-il cette humanité qu'il a acquise au fil des ans ? Redeviendra-t-il ce cruel bandit, l'assassin qui fait encore trembler chacun des trois mondes ? Je me suis souvent posé la question au cours de ma vie, même si je pensais notre séparation impossible. Elle aurait du l'être.   
**M**aintenant, nous sommes tous les deux nus dans cette pièce, à l'abri dans le palais du grand Enma. Bien entendu, avant de procéder à ce qui nous a transformé, nous avons demandé à être seuls. Seuls devant ce qui allait suivre, seuls l'un face à l'autre...   
**A**vant que le processus ne soit enclenché, une pensée m'a subitement traversé l'esprit. Profiter de cette séparation pour retourner dans le Makai, à la recherche de mes souvenirs perdus... Car on m'a volé une partie de ma vie je le sais, celle-là même qui précéda ma venue dans le monde des Humains... Va-t-il continuer dans cette voie ? Je sais déjà qu'il n'acceptera pas notre aide... Nous ne comptions pas la demander. C'est quelque chose de trop personnel pour être partagé.   
**U**n nouveau regard. Il est l'heure à présent. Des vêtements ont été déposés pour nous deux sur une table basse, seul meuble de cette pièce si vide et si triste, lieu de notre renaissance commune. Il enfile sa tunique blanche, faisant glisser le tissu fin le long de ses courbes. Je n'ai pas de honte à regarder ce corps qui fut le nôtre. Cela me paraît étrange bien entendu... Il sent mon regard sur lui, finit de s'habiller. A son tour il m'observe tandis que je revêts ma tunique verte. Nous sommes probablement trop proches l'un de l'autre pour devenir amis un jour. Il est la part monstrueuse qui vit en moi, comme je suis la part d'humain qui ne le quittera jamais. Quand l'un des deux mourra, le survivant le ressentira sans doute comme la mort d'une part de son être. Nous sommes deux, mais pourtant un.   
**N**ous sommes prêts à présent. Nous quittons la pièce. Nos compagnons m'attendent, nous attendent, devant le palais. Leurs yeux s'arrondissent tandis que nous approchons. Nous échangeons un sourire amusé, lui et moi. Pourtant, ils savaient à quoi s'attendre. Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils pas y croire sans le voir après tout. Les humains sont souvent ainsi. Mais je suis moi-même un humain, à présent. Même si mon cœur reste à demi celui d'un démon, je n'oublie pas qui je suis, Shuichi Minamino, lycéen et fils d'une femme merveilleuse... Mes amis sont là, près de moi. Ils ont beau être maladroits et bafouiller comme des enfants, nous appeler l'un par le nom de l'autre sans savoir précisément que dire à qui. Mais ils sont là. Kurama m'adresse subitement un regard étrange. Il va partir je le sais. Mais malgré ça, il est lié à nous, à ce monde. Il reviendra s'il le peut. Mais même de cela il n'est pas sûr. Sa quête sera sans doute longue et périlleuse. Mais nécessaire. Il nous adresse un dernier sourire. Tous ne comprennent pas immédiatement ce qui se passe. Mais bientôt, nous répondons tous à ce sourire. Sans un mot, il s'éloigne, nous tournant superbement le dos. De sa démarche féline il s'approche du chemin qui lui permettra de quitter le monde des Esprits, et s'élance enfin, pour ne plus se retourner... 

_Fin_

* * *

_Voici ma première fanfiction que je publie sur FFNet. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire... les commentaires bons ou mauvais sont les bienvenus, _


End file.
